Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technical field of display technology, and specifically to a color filter substrate and a manufacturing method therefor, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With a development of science and technology, various kinds of display devices appear. A mirror surface display device is a special display device, which can be widely used in commercial occasions, bathrooms and the like. When no information needs to be displayed, the mirror surface display device acts as a mirror, which could be a common dressing mirror; and when certain information needs to be displayed, the mirror surface display device acts as a normal display device.
Presently, a mirror surface display device comprises a coated glass disposed in front of a common display panel, as shown in FIG. 1. However, the coated glass is usually realized through forming a plurality of layers of silicon oxide films and metal films on a glass substrate in order to provide oxidation resistance and corrosion resistance abilities, and a structure thereof is complicated. A mirror surface display device using such a mirror surface displaying structure further needs processes such as laminating, assembling, and the like, thereby increasing production cost of the mirror surface display device.